iWill Protect You
by RAMonster
Summary: Senior year for the iCarly Gang; Please R&R this is my first fan-fic. Seddie slight Cibby Fluff. Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own iCarly, or much else, so don't sue me.
1. Chapter 1

From the POV of Fredward Benson

I have been friends with Carly and Sam for a long time, well 'friends' is a very loose expression for my relationship with Sam Puckett. It is our senior year at Ridgeway High School, and the girls have had their share of relationships where as I, the technical producer of iCarly, have remained the eternal bachelor. Even Gibby had a girlfriend.

Recently Sam's behavior was worrying me; she was skipping school more often than not. She even ducked out of iCarly webcasts. This is the beginning of the downhill run.

"Sam? Sam? Will you answer you phone? Call me when you get this, you missed another iCarly"

I pressed the end call button on my pearpod and slid it into my pocket; I was really worried for Sam. I know she can take care of herself, but after that kiss on my fire escape a couple of years ago, I realized that I care for her. I might even dare to say I love her, not to her face, not yet. Gibby had become the semi-permanent co-host for the web show in her place, he and I had become members at an MMA gym when we started high school, and now he was less likely to ever wear a shirt. I had managed to keep the class a secret from my mom, although I don't know how long that will last.

Carly walked over to me, I used to have the biggest crush on her, but a man can only take so much rejection. "Have you heard from Sam? I'm worried" I just shook my head as Gibby stepped up behind Carly and wrapped his arms around her waist, enveloping her in a big hug. "It'll be okay Carls" He whispered into her ear.

Yes, I was rejected in favor of Gibby, but I am not bitter, I still have Sam. Or at least I hope so.

"No I haven't, why don't you two head to the Groovy Smoothie, I'll be there in a few minutes" Carly nodded her head and slowly walked out of the studio. I paced a few minutes; finally I resigned myself to finding Sam, despite the federal laws I had to break to do it. After I hacked into the cellphone carrier, it was easy enough to track Sam's phone, but the location didn't seem right. After covering my tracks and shutting my computer down, I left the studio. Grabbing my leather jacket from the back of the sofa, I saw Spencer in the kitchen, making a giant sculpture of Mr. Peanut, out of peanut butter.

"Fredddaayyy!" He shouted when he saw me, "Yes Spencer?"

"Grab me a smoothie?" I nodded and left before he could ask me anything else. I didn't have to go far, slipping into my apartment, and through my bedroom window, I knew where Sam was. On our fire escape, she had her back to me, legs through the railing and dangling over the alley below. "Sam "I said as softly as I could, kneeling behind her.

"I didn't know where else to go." Her voice was huskier than normal, as if she had been crying, and it took a lot to make this Puckett cry. I moved to her side and gently moved her face to look at me. Her eye was black, her lip busted, and a stream of blood coming down from her hairline. Her jeans were caked in dirt, and her yellow shirt was torn and smeared in blood.

"It's okay" I wrapped my arms around her, her forehead resting on my chest. She winced noticeable, when I touched her left side. "Come on inside" She moved slowly back into my room, I turned down the bed and laid her in it, taking her shoes off and leaving them beside the bed. Retrieving one of the thirty first aid kits my mother kept in our apartment, I treated the head wound, not much I could do for the rest. Sam eventually closed her eyes, "I love you Sam." I whispered as I kissed her forehead and stood up, "And I'm going to get the guy who did this" I pulled off my blue polo shirt, which was now smeared in a little bit of blood.

I changed into a black tee shirt, turning around for one last look at the girl sleeping in my bed. I steeled my resolve and exited my room, closing the door as softly as I could. I pulled out my phone and sent a quick message to Carly.

:: Carls, headed out for a little bit, you mind grabbing Spencer a smoothie and looking after Sam? She's in my room ::

:: Sure, but why is she in you room? ::

I didn't respond to the next message, instead pushing my phone into the front pocket of my blue jeans and headed out to the parking garage. As I approached my car I chuckled, it was the only thing that seemed to impress Sam about me. The silver metallic finish was smooth, and the twin black racing stripes and nearly as dark windows caused many a bated breath when I thundered into school. I slid behind the wheel and forced myself a deep breath, now where am I going to find that slime-ball that Sam was dating?


	2. Chapter 2

Carly's POV

I sent Gibby into my apartment with Spencer's smoothie and went into Freddie's apartment across the hall. His mom was still at work, which was good; I didn't want to lie to her about why I was here. I'm not good at lying, that was always more Sam's department.

I went to Freddie's room; it was dark except the small amount of light coming through the shades on the window. After stumbling, I found his bedside lamp and clicked it on. Sam was motionless on the opposite side of the bed, facing the window.

"Sam" I whispered as I climbed onto the bed next to her. "Sam, what happened?"

She didn't answer, except she started to cry. Turning to face me, hugging me closer and continuing to cry softly, in the faint light of the lamp I could tell that Sam's eye was blackened and her lip split. These are wounds that Sam would be proud of if she had been in just another fight, this was different. This was as much an emotional attack as a physical one. I can't believe I didn't notice this was happening to my best friend.

"He said he loved me" she whispered into my dark brown hair. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked into my eyes. "Freddie, he said he loved me"

My heart raced, Freddie had told me months ago, but told me to keep it a secret. I wanted to be overjoyed but I don't think Freddie the type to say the L-word lightly, at least not to Sam. I nodded and she continued. "He thought I was asleep." Suddenly I became very scared for Freddie, "Where did Freddie go?" Sam looked more worried than I had ever seen her, "To find Carlos"

I sat at the bar, watching Spencer who for some reason decided to cook bacon, I finally had convinced Sam to come over to my apartment and take a shower, and change into some fresh clothes. I was calling hospitals all over to see if Freddie had been admitted. Finally Spencer walked over grabbed the phone book and flung it across the room. "You should trust Freddie to know what he is doing"

"I know, but fighting Carlos, when Sam couldn't" Gibby chuckled and stood, tearing his eyes away from the door, "Carly, you know that art class me and Freddie were taking?"

I nodded, but didn't see how this played into Freddie getting killed by Carlos, "Well it wasn't exactly an art class, that is just what we told his mom, and everyone she could get information out of." He smiled and stepped up behind me and kissed my cheek gently. "We were taking mixed martial arts classes. He's pretty good too, won a few tournaments around town" I was exasperated, that must have been why Freddie had a sudden unverified klutzy phase when we entered high school.

Finally Sam reemerged from the shower, she was dressed in a pair of my jeans and an iCarly promotional t-shirt. She still looked like a ghostly shell; I know she must have scrubbed in the shower for at least half an hour before she finally reemerged. Her blonde hair lay damp on her shoulders, I stood from the bar and walked over to her, "I'm sorry I didn't notice something was wrong." She shook her head, "It's not your fault Carls, I shouldn't have stayed with him, and he just always said the right thing, which had me melting at his feet." Every word was whispered, as if she was afraid to use her voice, I always knew Sam to be loud and boisterous, this really scared me. Spencer grinned, "I got bacon! I know you love your pork products" Sam just looked forlorn, "No that's okay, I'm not hungry, but I am thirsty though." Sam turning down pork? Now I was more worried.

Spencer handed Sam a can of Wahoo! Punch, "Maybe we should go look for him?" Gibby looked at Spencer and smiled, "This is something he does by himself, always has" I looked at Gibby, confused by what he said, "What do you mean always has?"

Sam opened the can of punch and sat down on the sofa with Spencer and me as we waited for Gibby to explain, "Well over the past few months Freddie started to notice how people talked about you two. At first it was about both of you, then it would turn more towards Sam. He was almost arrested three times for fights."

A heavy knock thudded at the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned iCarly.

Freddie's POV

When I pulled up in front of Quisp's Under 21 Dance Club, I already knew the guy I was looking for was inside. Griffin, one of Carly's old boyfriends, ran with Carlos sometimes and told me where he was, after a bit of persuasion. I turned into a different person when it came to Sam, she was strong and stubborn, but I still felt that I needed to protect her. I slammed my car door and stuck my keys into my pocket. It seemed ages ago that I came here with Melanie, or Sam, I don't know, I'm still confused about that whole situation.

I walked in past the doorman; everyone that floated around the fight leagues knew the name and face of Freddie "The Frenzy" Benson.

Carlos recognized me immediately when I walked in the door, I couldn't tell if the look on his face was fear or surprise. I walked towards him, the crowd shifting around me to allow free movement. Even as I crossed the expanse of the dance floor people moved out of my way. Carlos was seated at a booth, a girl on either side; he looked like a mafia don or something. Six of his closest friends pushed their way through the crowd, away from whatever they had been doing, and towards me.

"You should have left her alone" I was trying to sound intimidating, not sure if it was working. "You should have just walked away"

Carlos scoffed, "It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it boys?" The six guys now surrounded me, all thugs, grade school drop-out types, they all grunted their assent. I forced out a heavy sigh, calming my temper as it boiled up in me. I couldn't let my inner monsters defeat me. I knew I had about 5 minutes until the cops showed up, I plan on teaching Carlos and his thugs a lesson by then.

The first hit from the goon on my left struck the back of my head. After that I blacked out, waking up to six cops pulling me off of Carlos, his face mangled underneath an endless torrent of punches and elbows. I heard a voice yelling in the back of my mind, "I will protect her!" over and over; as I started to emerge from the fog as the cops held me back I realized I was saying it, as if it were a chant.

I was carried outside and sat in the back of a squad car, ambulances came and went, carrying off the seven teens I had broken, without realizing what I did. Larry Hayes, a police detective that would moonlight as security at the fights, came over and opened the door.

"Freddie? You okay? What happened?"

"All I remember is coming after Carlos for what he did to Sam, and one of his guys hit me in the head, then I remember the cops pulling me off him."

"Wait, what he did to Sam?" Larry was scribbling furiously in a notebook, trying to piece together every detail. I couldn't tell him, my mouth was dry, my mom was going to find out and I was going to jail, but at least Sam was safe.

He moved me from the squad car and into his own un-marked vehicle. I sat in silence as Larry drove back to Bushwell Plaza. We took the main elevator; he knew I wouldn't run so he kept me un-cuffed, where would I go? He pounded on my door to no avail; my mom was still at work. Then he went across to the Shay's door and beat his fist against it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I still don't own iCarly, because if I did this would be an episode. **

_Sam's POV_

I didn't know what to think, everything everyone was saying was sitting on the surface of my subconscious and refused to be absorbed in. I stared at the open can as I held it with two hands, the shower hadn't helped, everything still felt wrong, since when did Freddork fight my battles? Since when could he?

I wish it had just been another fight and it hadn't been someone I thought I could trust. Carlos wasn't the spotless choirboy, but he wasn't all bad, at first. I guess this had been going on for the past few weeks, he wanted something I wasn't ready to give. It started as light slaps, but he would apologize or say something sweet and no matter my rough persona he had me stuck.

It seemed if I even mentioned the word 'Love' any guy would run away, but Freddie had said he loved me, despite the hellacious torture I put him through. I am so confused. All I want is to curl up in bed and drift into a world much less real than this one, a world where my ribs weren't bruised, my eye wasn't swollen, and my bottom lip wasn't split.

Could I even love Freddie? I had to admit that my feelings towards him were mixed after that kiss on his fire escape, but really could I, Samantha Puckett love Freddie?

The smell of the bacon was making my stomach turn and roll. I was starving, but the thought of eating anything, including my favorite food, made me nauseous. Strangely I wanted Freddie here, I wanted to hit him, and scream at him; I wanted to hold him and cry into him. I was suddenly shocked with this realization.

'Freddie can't love me, 'I thought to myself 'I have done nothing but torture him for years.' But his words still haunted me. Tears began to snake my cheeks and I quickly brushed them away with the back of my hand. Oh, how the mighty have fallen, the unbeatable Sam Puckett reduced to a sniveling little girl at the very thought of the nerd, but he was my nerd.

Freddie was my hero; he saved me when he didn't have to. I still wanted to slap him for being a total nub and leaving me alone like this.

I think we all jumped when the thundering knock at the door caught us all off guard.

Spencer stood from his seat on the couch and went over to the door, opening it too slowly. An older man stood there, with salt and pepper hair, and a hard lined face. He was wearing a blue sport coat with black slacks and a white shirt. Spencer only had half the door open, all I could see was the old man so I turned back to Carly.

"Have you tried texting Freddie?" She only nodded, Spencer was speaking in a hushed tone.

"Thank you Detective" Spencer smiled and opened the door all the way. I heard a heavy sigh and turned my head to see Freddie standing in the doorway. His tee shirt was specked in blood, and I could tell his knuckles had been almost torn to shreds. My breath caught and I stood up immediately, running over to him. I slapped his cheek lightly and left my hand to rest there. He looked surprised.

"That's for leaving me alone, don't do it again nub" He smiled and opened his mouth to say something. I pressed my lips to his for the first time since the fire escape, although this kiss was much steamier as years of unacknowledged attraction began to flow, "I am not ready to say I love you Fredpork, but I don't hate you." Freddie just smiled, and thought for a second "That's good enough Sam."

**A/N: This story developed after I watched the videos to Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" and Skillet's "Hero" just a few too many times. And I might not own iCarly, but "Fredpork" is mine! J/K hope you enjoyed my RA insanity.**


End file.
